A Scarred Vellitta
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: Vellitta has been watching over Lelouch and Rolo for months now when she gets a scarring afternoon after Rolo disappears.  LuluXSuza Rated M for obvious reasons


**A Scarred Vellitta**

**Well, this is my first Yaoi! I hope it's okay. I get inspired to write this after reading some Yaoi and also finding this awesome book about the two pairings. I hadn't been too much of a fan until recently. I still like Euphemia X Suzaku more, but I like this pairing as well.**

**Please tell me what you think! And be nice please. It's my first Yaoi scene  
**

Vellitta was watching what Lelouch and Rolo did in their home at Ashford Academy. It was any normal day. Lelouch was watching television and eating popcorn that Rolo had just finished making. "I'm going out for now," he announced, looking around. Lelouch looked over at him, eyebrows raised.

"You are? Do you finally have a girlfriend?" Lelouch grinned as Rolo looked uncomfortable with a light tinge to his cheeks.

"No, I offered to do something for Milly," he mumbled before he left. Lelouch sighed and picked up his phone. Vellitta quickly picked up on Lelouch saying, "I'm alone. You can come now." But then he hung up before she could catch anything else. For about five minutes, Lelouch patiently sat on the couch until the door slid open. He stood up instantly. Vellitta's mouth dropped open at who she saw. It was Suzaku Kururugi! With the known Zero from a year ago!

Her surprise was not long lived as horror befell what was happening next.

"Where's Rolo going to be?" Suzaku asked, "And how long will he be?"

"Rolo's doing something for Milly and is going to be gone for the next several hours is my bet," Lelouch had said smoothly before him and Suzaku met in a deep, passionate kiss. Vellitta gasped, her eyes widening and her hand covering her mouth.

Lelouch moved both of the boys to the couch and caused Suzaku to fall on his back. Only half his back was on the couch and they ended up tipping over. Lelouch ended up on bottom, which caused Suzaku to grin mischievously. "That's what you get for trying to force me to be bottom," he grinned before he met Lelouch's lips again.

Suzaku's tongue flickered out of his mouth, lightly rubbing across Lelouch's lips. But Lelouch wasn't going to be easy on him and kept his mouth firmly closed. So Suzaku let him have his way, his hands slipping down to work on Lelouch's shirt. Once the shirt was open and Lelouch's chest was out in the open, Suzaku easily took Lelouch's right nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Lelouch gasped, letting Suzaku have the time to slip his tongue into Lelouch's mouth. Furiously, Lelouch began to unbutton Suzaku's shirt, and broke the kiss, grinning evilly at the chocolate-brown haired boy. Before Suzaku could even open his mouth, Lelouch latched onto Suzaku's throat, kissing, sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin. Suzaku gasped, the moaned as Lelouch began nibbling on his collarbone. Lelouch grinned in satisfaction and pulled Suzaku down for another kiss. Suzaku's eyes closed as Lelouch's tongue began prodding in his mouth. But his eyes shot open when he felt the thump as he landed on his back. Lelouch grinned and then began kissing the other boy's neck again. Suzaku sighed and began giving Lelouch's nipples some nice attention with his fingers.

Vellitta could hardly watch what was happening. But it was her job, wasn't it?

Lelouch was teasing Suzaku. It was so obvious and it bugged Suzaku to no end. And his pants were getting a little too uncomfortable. Lelouch was still enjoying his neck and no matter how much Suzaku might tug at his hair to get him to continue, Lelouch ignored him and continued nibbling on his neck. "Lelouch, move on already," Suzaku groaned, giving the raven black haired boy a glare. Lelouch grinned and moved down to Suzaku's collarbone, beginning to suck on that. Suzaku gave him another glare, wanting Lelouch to move somewhere else no matter how good it might feel. Lelouch understood and finally decided to move on. He began placing small kisses on Suzaku's chest, obviously teasing, and would nip the skin once in a while. Suzaku moaned, finally feeling what he wished no matter how much of a tease Lelouch might be.

Suzaku's eyes opened and finally looked at Lelouch before he smirked. "You know, teasing might actually come back to bite you," Suzaku said. Lelouch gave him an odd look, but before Lelouch could say anything, Suzaku flipped him over onto the floor and pushed Lelouch's shirt off with little resistance.

Lelouch was pouting, not happy that he was put back on bottom, but the pout soon turned to a look of pleasure as Lelouch felt Suzaku kiss his left nipple. But that was all. Suzaku returned to Lelouch's mouth, easily able to slip past his lips this time and they began a war inside each other's mouths. When Suzaku finally won, he began planting light kisses on Lelouch's jawline and neck, but was careful to avoid Lelouch's pulse, Lelouch's favorite place. He could obviously sense Suzaku was avoiding it and glared at the chocolate-brown haired boy before carefully sitting up and pulling Suzaku in for another kiss, one hand cupping Suzaku's chin and the other trailing down Suzaku's body, pushing Suzaku's shirt off as well. He was simply teasing still, but soon he could hardly wait.

"Are you getting impatient?" Suzaku asked against Lelouch's lips.

"Yes. What about you?"

"Of course." The two quit the more gentler stuff and began wrestling to get the other's bottoms off. Suzaku was just about to get Lelouch's boxers off, but Lelouch managed to wrestle Suzaku down and pull off his first. Lelouch grinned at Suzaku and allowed him to remove his bottoms. Suzaku grinned as Lelouch grabbed his hand and began sucking on three fingers, trying to wet them as much as possible. "Don't even want to tease now? Or try to get top?"

"No," Lelouch gasped, face flushing. Suzaku removed his fingers and easily found Lelouch's entrance. They'd done this a couple times before so Lelouch relaxed easily enough when Suzaku had all three fingers in him. Suzaku got himself situated and slowly moved into the boy below him. Lelouch moaned as he felt himself getting filled and gripped onto Suzaku, the pleasure almost unbearable. Suzaku moved slowly, hardly able to contain himself, but he wanted to tease Lelouch. Lelouch began crying out, panting and moaning out nothing he'd ever be able to recall.

Suzaku began moving faster, not able to hold it anymore and began kissing Lelouch as well. But neither of them had a chance to reach the end of their pleasure because the door slid open again. Both froze and looked back, to see a very horrified Rolo standing there. Lelouch opened his mouth to speak, but Rolo screamed and ran out of the room before there was a chance to explain.

Vellitta, she'd long since passed out.

"Let's finish this real quick," Lelouch sighed. "Then I can continue my Zero work. Vellitta should be passed out by now."

"Yes," Suzaku said, then began moving at a brisk pace into the other boy, continuing to kiss him again.

When the pressure building up inside of both boys exploded, they recovered a little slowly and began getting dressed, Lelouch pulling out his Zero stuff he'd hidden. "Are you ready?" Suzaku asked Lelouch. Lelouch nodded and quickly kissed Suzaku.

"Let's go." With that, they left, already knowing Rolo wouldn't return. He was too busy in the bathroom, trying to forget the very scarring scene.


End file.
